wiifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WiiKing
Keep up the good work! Thanks for the edits and the new articles you made -- we need your energy and your ideas; please keep coming back so we can get this wiki moving, and invite your friends to contribute too. Please let us know if you have ideas you need help implementing... — Catherine o' the ComTeam 04:41, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Community Team Thanks for deleteing that random linerider page! I'm not an admin or anything so I could'nt delete before you.88.109.179.70 16:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) 12 hours?! wow, you waited 2 more hours than me =D -another Wii lover 00:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Well worth the wait though... WiiKing 02:01, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Adminship I have made you, User:Phil.e., and User:Darthphonebook ‎admins for this wiki -- please use it well! Have a look at Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide and Wikia:Help:User access levels, and ask questions if you have them. :) — Catherine o' the ComTeam 16:25, 28 April 2007 (UTC) "good games!" thanks! =D [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 01:29, 30 April 2007 (UTC) vandalism after how many acts of vandalism do we ban a user? do we decide using how many times they've vandalised, or how bad the vandalism is? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 01:32, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ok. what do you think if we do something like this? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 01:45, 30 April 2007 (UTC) yeah, and so users (if we ever get any) and vandals know the rules, because makes it, in my opinion, easier to understand. p.s. if you want a custom sig, i can help you out with that. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 01:50, 30 April 2007 (UTC) custom sig well, since you're gonna be logging off, you can just tell me what you want (images, font color, etc.) and i'll make it for you, and if you want to know how it works, i'll just tell you tomorrow. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 01:54, 30 April 2007 (UTC) just to make sure, you ''don't want an image, and you only want it to link to your userpage? and, what font do you want? and do you want it italic, bold, underlined? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 01:58, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ok, if you wait a bit, i can make it and you can tell me what you think. more stuff i need to ask(sorry =D):do you want the other stuff high, low, or normal? and do you want them also red and inside the black? and do you want them inside this or {this} or something else? and you want it to say: "random junk|edited"? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 02:07, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ok, i'll get you a "prototype" in a few minutes, if you want to wait. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 02:11, 30 April 2007 (UTC) how about this: ? is there ''anything at all that you want me to change? let me know what you think of it. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 02:28, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ok, to use it, go to "my preferences" in the top right of the screen, and where it says "nickname", put: , then click on the box that says "Raw Signatures (without automatic link)", and then save your preferences, and when you do ~~~~, it'll put your sig, followed by the date. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 02:34, 30 April 2007 (UTC) no prob =D [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 02:36, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :If you ever want the Wiimote directional pad to lead somewhere other than its image page, here's how (I linked the example to the main page, you can link it wherever though): http://images.wikia.com/wii/images/thumb/c/c3/Wiimote_button.png/25px-Wiimote_button.png would produce http://images.wikia.com/wii/images/thumb/c/c3/Wiimote_button.png/25px-Wiimote_button.png linked to the Main Page. Cheers. --SkizzerzTalk - 23:11, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry I probably shouldn't have been made an administrator of this wiki. During the week I have school, swim practice, and track practice and won't be able to contribute much. I'm sorry that I can't really help people, but... --[[User:Darthphonebook|'Darth Phonebook]] 14:08, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Protection of the main page Please read the Wikia policy about procetion and protection of the main page considered harmful. It's very discouraging for new wiki users to see "view source" on the main page instead of "edit", especially considering the fact your main page was never vandalized - there's a reason why the autoconfirmed protection level exists if you must protect it. Please consider this. Thanks. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:52, 1 May 2007 (UTC) email yeah i got it, thanks for letting me know, and for putting it in a category, i'll get to that as soon as i can :) [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 19:42, 15 May 2007 (UTC) pics i don't think we should have that policy. in Halopedia there's no rule like that, and pretty much everyone who has a custom sig has a pic or several in them, and the pages load fine, and reading is smooth. also, like you pointed out we would appear more friendly. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 02:42, 16 May 2007 (UTC) p.s. oh, and i'll try to get to work tomorrow, sorry i've been gone for a while. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 02:50, 16 May 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Edittools i added this from Halopedia, basically when you're editing there's a chart of characters and symbols and stuff underneath the text box thing. hope you don't mind i didn't consult with you first, but it's pretty late, and i don't think you're online at the moment. anyway, if you don't like it or something, just let me know (or take care of it yourself ;) ). [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me'']] 02:32, 19 May 2007 (UTC) new users really?! that's great. i hope these aren't the last ones though... [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [[User:Phil.e./Guestbook|to me]] 19:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hi and thanks Just wanted to say thanks for warm welcome. I signed up to wikipedia and i have never heard off anyone. I'll try and get my friends to come along too. Nintendo's fame is rising again so now wold be a brilliant time to intorduce this site to as many people as possible. Yettie0711 23:05, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Alright then Well... you see, the thing is... this really isn't my cup of tea. But if it means helping you and (hopefully having some semblance of fun in the process) then I'll drink it anyway :) I already edited one last night on Eiji Aonuma. It's barely passing plagiarism from the wikipedia version, but i think I may have skirted it. If not then, oh bugger... let 'em at me. :P Cookiemonster23 09:54, 23 June 2007 (UTC) editing yeah i'm on summer vacation too :D and i'll help out as much as i can :) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:46, 24 June 2007 (UTC) rollback how do you think we should give people rollback? i think we should just give it to everyone who has a registered username, but what do you think? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 18:08, 24 June 2007 (UTC) well first we need to get bureaucrat rights if we want to give rollback rights to users, but to make it easier i think we can get a bot to go around and automatically give users rollback...although i'll have to find someone to program it...oh, on an unrelated note, we now have an irc channel on irc.wikia.com, or the "Live wiki help" link in the sidebar. just click on the link, and choose "WiiKing" (if you want) as your nick, and then for channel, choose #wii-wiki. hope to see you there :) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 03:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) You're welcome And your forgetting I'm new at this. Slack would be nice... But so would a lot of things, and I would need to get used to it eventually- why not now, right? So I can't get on OFTEN but when I can I'll contribute. :) Cookiemonster23 01:16, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Cool wiki! Thanks for welcome me here! Man, you're nicer than the owner who own MarioWiki! I'll coutine helping this website, because I know a lot about Mario, Sonic, and Kirby. RedFire Mario 09:29, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Hello!!! I'm Sonic BlueBlur, and I'm new here, but I been working alittle bit on MarioWiki and Sonic Wikia. I doing Super Sonic right now, so this place will have stuff! (I'm the older brother RedFire Mario). Sonic BlueBlur 11:42am, 28 June 2007. Active Users Sorry about the glitch with -- it uses a very server-intensive query so the techs had to shut it down temporarily while we were dealing with some server slowness issues today. They've figured out what makes it such a server hog, so they decided to leave it deactivated so they can re-write it and bring it back better & faster. I don't know exactly when it will be back, but not longer than a day, I think. — Catherine o' the ComTeam (talk) 02:21, 29 June 2007 (UTC) active users alright, thanks for letting me know ;) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 02:43, 29 June 2007 (UTC) rollback continued Catherine just gave us bureaucrat rights, so now we can give rollback rights! i'm gonna start now, and since you said you don't mind giving it to everyone, that's what i'll do. :D [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 03:02, 29 June 2007 (UTC) no problem ;) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 03:55, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Main Page okay, i'll try to center the text, but i don't know how they did the box, so that might take while. sorry to hear about the trojan horses :( [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 18:45, 10 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. tell me if you're ever going to be on the IRC so i can meet you there ;) Template:Sysop i made this new template, , to replace the other thing we had to show our admin-ness...if you don't like and/or want it, just rollback my edit, but if not, keep it up there :) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 00:51, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Mario, SSB Brawl the Mario page mostly just needs to be cleaned up by removing links or making them link to wikipedia articles, i think. i tried to clean up the external links a little. also, the SSB Brawl page looks much better with the pics! [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 13:55, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Game Guides should we allow game guide-esque material? as in cheat codes, walkthroughs, etc. I think we should allow walkthroughs, and possibly cheat codes, but what do you think? [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 23:28, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Item list Should a list of the Brawl items be made? I see several stubs for the items in the game (many of which are new to brawl I believe). I don't see much purpose for many stubs on items, if a list can serve the purpose better. While this is a Wii wiki, and any Wii-related seems to be fine, lots of stubs with little chance to be expanded isn't helping in my view. RobJ1981 04:35, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Game Guides Ok, thanks. :) [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 13:40, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Cheat codes would be fine, but not full walkthroughs. First of all, they take way too long to write (and good luck getting GameFAQs contributors to let you use them, I've contacted about 50 already and only got two that gave me permission to use it, and those two were for mini-guides, not full FAQs). Plus, it would be sparking competition between other Wikia wikis, as some other ones also host game walkthroughs, like GameInfo. If that isn't enough, there is always StrategyWiki, which is where WikiBooks dumped all of their game guides after Jimbo deemed them inappropriate. Of course, its up to you and Phil.e., but I strongly recommend against it. --SkizzerzTalk - 15:51, 3 August 2007 (UTC) A few things Is this article needed: Yasuko Miyamoto. She is the wife of the head of Nintendo, but has she really done anything notable? Notable by association doesn't seem that justified. In general: I think the articles the wiki has now, should be gone through and merged when necessary. It's better to do it now, rather than later when the Wiki is bigger. I see there is several small Sonic articles, that are about the newest game and that's about it I believe. So they could be merged into a characters article or something. Also: a Virtual Console games list (or lists) is needed. RobJ1981 10:41, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :When I was in IRC I asked about redirect button, and it could be added. What do you think? Help can be found here:http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Custom_edit_buttons. I think it could save some time, so we dont need to write it out all the time. Splarka from IRC made this: User:RobJ1981/monobook.js. I was told on IRC, that it could be put in Media Wiki:Commons.js, which makes it work for everyone I believe. RobJ1981 04:33, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::We need some way for this wiki to be unique, as there is other gaming wiki's out there that have similar content as this one. Any ideas? RobJ1981 01:58, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Redirect button on Common.js It is completely unnecessary. If you go into editing and scroll down to the bottom, you will see a box with a bunch of links in it that you can click to insert their contents into the editing box, #REDIRECT [[]] being one of them. Therefore, it is not needed in the Common.js page. Also, since we have a large-ish active community (compared to many other Wikia), all changes to the MediaWiki namespace (namely the css/js pages) should be brought up to the community for input before being implemented (as there may be other pre-existing ways to do what the addition would accomplish). --SkizzerzTalk - 15:34, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Great stuff! We have a Wii in the office now at Wikia! I was wondering if you've given any thoughts to adding category links on the home page, so a noob like me can see the top 10 categories of content, wanted articles or something like that. The homepage just seemed a little sparse. Happy to help if you're ok letting me. Gil (talk) :A couple of thoughts - leave a note for Angie and ask her to promote the Wii wiki on the spotlight ads running on wikia :*go onto the Wii forums and leave notes with links back to the wiki - asking for volunteers :*build template pages with popular games to try to get more people to visit from google searches :*use the spotlight ads commitment to try to get your big contributor to come back? I'm happy to reach out to the person as well :Thanks Gil (talk)